


Delivery for Ms. Potts

by Cup_aTea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash February, Gender Roleplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Industries gets plenty of deliveries, but this one requires Pepper's personal attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery for Ms. Potts

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved shipping Pepper and Natalie Rushman/Nastasha and the idea of them getting up to no good in Pepper's office. This is the first one that's finished.
> 
> THAT SAID, this reads a lot like het sex. I'm not tagging it as genderfluid since it's just pwp and I haven't developed the characters that far (though you're welcome to read it that way), but the sex is very het, roleplay sex. If that's not to your taste, I recommend not reading.

The phone in Pepper’s office buzzed. “Ms. Potts?” her second assistant said. “Your courier service is here. He says he needs a personal signature.”

Pepper frowned. “Did they give a name?”

“Mr. Comely with a package from Peak Performance Services,” Stacy told her.

Pepper’s mouth went dry. Of course she remembered the conversation from a few weeks ago—a disjointed airing of ideas, really—but she definitely hadn’t expected anything to come of it. She certain hadn’t expected to receive a delivery in the office like any old business transaction. Still, when she thought about it, the thoroughness was hardly a surprise.

“Send him in,” she said.

Pepper knew it was a short wait, but it seemed like ages before there was a quiet rap on the door and the young man stepped inside. 

She took a moment to appreciate him. He was dressed in black pants with a straight leg and a smart button front shirt in dark grey with the top button open. His bright red hair was parted sharply, with one side slicked back and the other falling rakishly into his face. Pepper found her eyes drawn to the front of his pants. An obscene bulge pulled the fabric tight and left nothing to the imagination.

“Delivery for Ms. Potts,” he said.

“I wasn’t expecting anything,” she said, rising from her chair and stepping around the desk. “What did you say your name was?”

“I’m Nate. I was sent by an acquaintance. I was told you were in need of my services.”

“Oh, really? I have things pretty well handled, as you can see,” Pepper said indicating her office.

“I can tell. But I was informed you need a few things you can’t normally get. That’s what I’m here for.” He smirked at her. “Would you like to accept the package, Ms. Potts?”

Part of Pepper wanted to roll her eyes, but she found herself nodding instead. Nate grasped her wrist and tugged her closer before pressing her hand to cover the bulge in the front of his pants. She squeezed gently as she stared into his green eyes. His hand came up to her shoulder and pressed insistently, and Pepper found herself sinking to her knees. 

Nate undid his trousers and Pepper’s fingers went the waistband of his briefs. She pulled them down and watched the hard cock spring away from his skin. Dark straps distracted her for a brief moment before she returned her attention to Nate’s dick.

“I think you should inspect it,” Nate said with a wry twist of the lips. “Every inch of it. I wouldn’t want you to think you weren’t getting your money’s worth.”

Later, Pepper was going to have some very stern words about what constituted terrible puns, but for now she was happy to go along with the suggestion. 

She started with a few tentative licks before kissing the head of it and slowly sliding it into her mouth. It had been a while since she’d done something like this and she had to get used to the feel of it again. Her hand crept up to slide between Nate’s legs, but he stopped her.

“Ah ah, Ms. Potts, no hands. Just use your mouth to get me nice and wet. Keep those hands on my thighs where I can see them.”

Pepper did as she was told and went back to sucking the hard cock. Her eyes fluttered shut when a firm hand came up and held the back of her head. She felt Nate’s thighs shift under her hands as she moved a little faster. A thumb brushed across her stretched cheek and her eyes blinked open. Nate was staring down at her, a hungry look on his face.

“Look at you taking my cock like that,” he crooned. “You look so good. Just taking it.”

She kept going for little longer before Nate tapped the side of her face.

“You’re so good at taking it. So I’m going to give to you, okay? You’re going to sit there and let me give it to you. And when we’re done with your mouth, I’m going to spread you across that desk and give you all of it.”

She nodded as best she could with a half a cock in her mouth. His hand tightened in her hair and she whimpered. He pulled back until just the tip was between her lips then thrust forward. She choked out a cry as he started fucking into her mouth. For a few strokes she tried to anticipate his thrusts, but soon she just had to let herself relax while he fucked her mouth. She let the feel of fingers in her hair anchor her as she took his cock.

Abruptly, he stilled and pulled out, and Pepper found herself opening her eyes again.

“On your feet,” he said, reaching under her arms and helping her. Once she was upright, he picked her off the floor and a moment later she was flat on her back. 

Nate pushed her skirt up and ran a hand appreciatively down her panties.

“Soaked through, Ms. Potts. Quite a compliment,” he said.

“Hurry up and fuck me already,” she gasped.

He was smirking again as he undid a few more buttons, revealing a tank top against pale skin. Then he reached down and tugged off her panties. Tossing them aside, he moved in close, his dick bumping against her thigh.

“Is this what you wanted, Ms. Potts?” he asked, grinding forward. His tongue traced the edge of her ear.

“Please fuck me,” she gritted out.

“What was that, Ms. Potts?” he whispered.

“Please. Please give me your cock. I want you to fuck me with it. I want to take all of it, please Nate—!” Pepper ended with a gasp as he slid into her wet cunt.

Nate grunted and pulled Pepper closer to the edge of the desk. Her thighs wrapped around him instantly. He had one hand slipping inside her blouse, tugging aside her bra while the other slipped down between their bodies. He pinched her nipple and her clit at the same time and she jerked against the hard surface of the desk. Nate adjusted his hand to rub against her clit and did nothing to stifle her cries. Instead, he buried his nose behind her ear, his tongue on that one spot on her neck that made her writhe. He kept up a steady rhythm and all too soon she was crying out and arching against him as she came.

He kept moving until she tapped his shoulder, reeling from too much sensation in her body. He stopped and looked down at her.

“Your turn,” she said hoarsely.

“No, this was—“

“Your. Turn,” she said with a squeeze of her thighs on each word. Above her, Nate chuckled, but seemed to relax.

“Well, if you insist.”

“What can I do to help?” Pepper asked.

“Just your fingers please,” Nate said. “And if I could—” He gestured at her blouse where her buttons were askew.

“Of course,” Pepper said. She sat up a little, enough to undo her jacket and blouse and give him free access to her breasts. Then she lay down again and scooted closer, reaching her fingers between Nate’s thighs. He buried his face in her chest. His fingers and mouth teased her skin as she worked to bring him off with her hand. It didn’t take long before with several low moans and a few more rolls of his hips, he came.

He slumped down on top of her for a minute and Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. Then she poked him in the shoulder.

“Couch?” she said.

Nate groaned and pulled away, their legs parting with a sticky noise, before helping Pepper off the desk. They stumbled to the couch. Pepper lay down first. Nate sat by her feet and she beckoned him closer. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face, and Pepper saw her girlfriend emerge with the action. Natasha wriggled out of the harness and let it drop to the floor. Pepper patted her stomach, and a moment later Natasha was snuggled between her legs, head tucked under Pepper’s chin. 

“That was nice,” Pepper said.

“Mmmm,” Natasha murmured.

“I never liked it when men tried to talk to me like that. Trust you to make it sound hot.”

Natasha made a smug sound and pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

They lay quietly for another minute.

“The hair is new,” Pepper said.

“It’s for a job. You don’t mind?” Natasha turned her face up to look at Pepper.

Pepper gave her a little kiss. “Not at all. It suits you. And it’ll grow if you don’t like it.” 

She nuzzled against Natasha’s hair for a minute before saying, “That was a fun change of pace.”

“You mentioned you sometimes miss getting fucked by a cock. You went on at length, actually.”

“Hey, I had had a lot of champagne that night,” Pepper said. 

Natasha grinned.

“I thought the least I could do was fulfill your secret delivery boy fantasy. And I enjoyed it far more than I expected,” she said.

“Do I even want to know what Stacy thinks is going on in here right now?” Pepper asked.

“Oh, she thinks the courier left right away. I booked some uninterrupted time into your schedule with the delivery. And when I set up the courier job, I specified it would be a signature from a redhead, so the courier didn’t think twice when he saw me. You have no idea how long it took me to find a courier with a suggestive last name.”

“You actually took the time? Oh my god,” said Pepper, dropping an arm across her face. “Tell me his first name isn’t Dick or something.”

“Eh, it’s Brian,” said Natasha.

Pepper giggled. She felt relaxed all the way to tip of her toes and pleasantly warm where Natasha was sprawled on top of her.

“Thank you for indulging me,” she said, kissing the top of Natasha’s head.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your package,” Natasha said, and she laughed when Pepper thumped her in the arm.

“No more bad puns. I’m going to lay here and cuddle you until my ‘uninterrupted time’ is up. And then we’re going to find me a new skirt,” Pepper said.

“Yes ma’am,” Natasha mocked. She snuggled deeper into Pepper’s arms. “And don’t worry. I’ve got one in my desk.”

“Of course,” said Pepper. She smiled and let her eyes drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I never post smut; please be gentle :)


End file.
